


[Fandom stats] Some popular Sherlockian holiday fanworks, overall and for rare pairs

by toastystats (destinationtoast)



Series: Fandom Stats [17]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Holidays, Meta, Nonfiction, Rare Pairings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17012055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/destinationtoast/pseuds/toastystats
Summary: In 2013 and 2014, I used my AO3 search and sort to highlight some of the most popular Sherlock fanworks overall, and then for specific rare pairs & gen fic.





	1. Nov 2013: Popular holiday works sorted in several ways

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr:  
> [Part 1](http://destinationtoast.tumblr.com/post/66622054141/20-great-sherlockian-winter-holiday-fics-i-know)  
> [Part 2](http://destinationtoast.tumblr.com/post/104213854989/sherlock-rare-pair-and-gen-winter-holiday-fic)
> 
> Chapter 1 has a bunch of unpretty images of spreadsheets at the top, which you can either enlarge by clicking on them or ignore and scroll down for text only.
> 
> There are, of course, many excellent works missing from this list, including those posted since Dec 2014. Feel free to share recs in the comments!

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNfIAP2nBhjNxva3s1oYWyv_nDghuCmNa8INN4wE96IKzjWYKtksd627_5d-6cisA/photo/AF1QipNO_64oblwroYs5lLVNTvuHJXnpWhjEsG6XKzhL?key=UzBPVlZCQ3p1S1VnWHVkM2tDR3lQNGs2VmRBM3BR)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNfIAP2nBhjNxva3s1oYWyv_nDghuCmNa8INN4wE96IKzjWYKtksd627_5d-6cisA/photo/AF1QipOq1vKGnIC1SoFEMS3oRWVKfzdcSevLAZeMHsfo?key=UzBPVlZCQ3p1S1VnWHVkM2tDR3lQNGs2VmRBM3BR)

[](https://photos.google.com/share/AF1QipNfIAP2nBhjNxva3s1oYWyv_nDghuCmNa8INN4wE96IKzjWYKtksd627_5d-6cisA/photo/AF1QipN3vspnwVjbEMDA86N6SWDntl0qIfhd3qoGeDSY?key=UzBPVlZCQ3p1S1VnWHVkM2tDR3lQNGs2VmRBM3BR)

**20 great Sherlockian winter holiday fics**

I know... many of us are not yet thinking about Christmas or other winter holidays.  Nonetheless, I was poking around on AO3 to prep for a future project, and I decided to find the top 20 most highly kudos'd Sherlock fics having to do with Christmas or winter holidays (methodology below).  Above, I sorted them by Kudos, Rating, and Word Count.  Below are the links.

  * [that thing you like](http://archiveofourown.org/works/118471), by misspamela
  * [John Watson's Twelve Days of Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/609765/chapters/1098620), by earlgreytea68
  * [Strontium Chloride Red and Other Colours](http://archiveofourown.org/works/589955), by BootsnBlossoms
  * [On the Table (Eventually John Watson's Favorite Christmas Story)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/608438), by emmagrant01, numberthescars
  * [Last Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/606240), by Mazarin221b
  * [Their Great Reward](http://archiveofourown.org/works/610082), by BeautifulFiction
  * [Our Enthusiasms Which Cannot Always Be Explained](http://archiveofourown.org/works/605441), by withoutawish
  * [First Night Out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/300796), by verityburns
  * [Should Auld Acquaintance Be Forgot](http://archiveofourown.org/works/618999), by roane
  * [There is more to a mirror](http://archiveofourown.org/works/626102), by coloredink
  * [Lab Book](http://archiveofourown.org/works/526377), by copperbadge
  * [Winter's Delights](http://archiveofourown.org/works/183794), by Kate_Lear
  * [Never-Ending Cycle](http://archiveofourown.org/works/303201), by IronicNarwhal
  * [Winter of Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/609515), by You_Light_The_Sky
  * ~~[ask pardon for one thing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/543594), by coloredink~~ [ **Edit:** cosmoglaut correctly notes that this one is not actually about holidays!  Christmas ornaments in the summary misled me.  :) ]
  * [No Mistletoe Required](http://archiveofourown.org/works/589194), by BeautifulFiction
  * [Maybe This Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/628095), by feverishsea
  * [as many names as snow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/578410/chapters/1037830), by greywash
  * [A Family Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/296863), by Eva
  * [You Can Imagine the Christmas Dinners](http://archiveofourown.org/works/131242/chapters/186819), by ardenteurophile



Methodology: I went through the "Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms" tag on AO3, [searched for anything containing either "holidays" or "Christmas"](http://archiveofourown.org/works?utf8=%E2%9C%93&commit=Sort+and+Filter&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=revised_at&work_search%5Bother_tag_names%5D=&work_search%5Bquery%5D=christmas+%7C%7C+holidays&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&tag_id=Sherlock+Holmes+*a*+Related+Fandoms), sorted by kudos, then weeded out the ones that didn't actually appear to have anything to do with winter holidays.  These are the top 20.  (I also searched for Solstice, Hanukkah, and a few other terms, but perhaps unsurprisingly given that we've seen these characters celebrating Christmas, I did not find much in those categories.)

Note:  I realize these are mostly Johnlock and BBC Sherlock... I may look for more holiday fics in other categories later!


	2. Dec 2014: Gen fic and rare pairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first chapter was mostly Johnlock, so this is a look at other types of fanworks.

**SHERLOCK RARE PAIR AND GEN WINTER HOLIDAY FIC LIST**

Last year, I assembled a list of [popular Sherlock Christmas/winter holiday fics](http://destinationtoast.tumblr.com/post/66622054141/20-great-sherlockian-winter-holiday-fics-i-know).  They were mostly Johnlock, so this year, I’ve done a similar hunt for rare pairs and gen Christmas fic on AO3.  I also did a search for [Sherlock Hanukkah fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=&work_search%5Btitle%5D=&work_search%5Bcreator%5D=&work_search%5Brevised_at%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&work_search%5Bsingle_chapter%5D=0&work_search%5Bword_count%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bfandom_names%5D=Sherlock+%28TV%29&work_search%5Brating_ids%5D=&work_search%5Bcharacter_names%5D=&work_search%5Brelationship_names%5D=&work_search%5Bfreeform_names%5D=Hanukkah&work_search%5Bhits%5D=&work_search%5Bkudos_count%5D=&work_search%5Bcomments_count%5D=&work_search%5Bbookmarks_count%5D=&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=&work_search%5Bsort_direction%5D=&commit=Search) and included those results.

I used [AO3 works search](http://archiveofourown.org/works/search) to search the Sherlock fandom for “christmas” or “holidays” or “hanukkah” and for the pairing in question, and I sorted the results by kudos.  I then looked for fics that appear to be seasonal, not abandoned WIPs, and not too angsty.  (I also tried for a diverse set of authors – meaning I sometimes skipped fics when one author had written a bunch for a pairing.)  But I make no guarantees about the content – and I’m quite sure I’ve left out a lot of great stuff.  Please feel free to reblog and add your own favorite seasonal fic recs if you have more! :)  
  
Note: threesomes and moresomes are listed separately – so e.g. Sherlock/Molly/John stories are listed separately from Sherlock/Molly stories.

**Sherlock/Molly**

  1. [Healing Touch](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1065031) \- PetraTodd
  2. [Deductions and Declarations](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2204301/chapters/4830162) \- Sherlockian_87 (also Warstan)
  3. [Christmas Cards](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1160679) \- Aithilin (also Warstan)
  4. [The Eligible Bachelor](http://archiveofourown.org/works/708598) \- conchepcion  
  5. [F](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1087283)[our Christmases](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1087283) holnnes (nicolebrander)  
[more](http://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=christmas+%7C%7C+holidays+&work_search%5Btitle%5D=&work_search%5Bcreator%5D=&work_search%5Brevised_at%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&work_search%5Bsingle_chapter%5D=0&work_search%5Bword_count%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bfandom_names%5D=Sherlock+%28TV%29&work_search%5Brating_ids%5D=&work_search%5Bcharacter_names%5D=&work_search%5Brelationship_names%5D=Sherlock+Holmes%2FMolly+Hooper&work_search%5Bfreeform_names%5D=&work_search%5Bhits%5D=&work_search%5Bkudos_count%5D=&work_search%5Bcomments_count%5D=&work_search%5Bbookmarks_count%5D=&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=kudos_count&work_search%5Bsort_direction%5D=&commit=Search) 



**Mycroft/Lestrade**

  1. [So Full of Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1397623/chapters/2929123) \- mydwinter
  2. [Outside the Box](http://archiveofourown.org/works/295116) \- stardust_made
  3. [Maybe This Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/628095) \- feverishsea (also Johnlock)
  4. [Holmes for the Holidays](http://archiveofourown.org/works/567344) \- moonblossom (also Johnlock)
  5. [All My Exits Became U-Turns](http://archiveofourown.org/works/686564) \- bubblesbythebeach
  6. [Trials and Tributes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1082788) \- reichenbach_riots (also Johnlock; Hanukkah fic)   
[more](http://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=christmas+%7C%7C+holidays&work_search%5Btitle%5D=&work_search%5Bcreator%5D=&work_search%5Brevised_at%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&work_search%5Bsingle_chapter%5D=0&work_search%5Bword_count%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bfandom_names%5D=Sherlock+%28TV%29&work_search%5Brating_ids%5D=&work_search%5Bcharacter_names%5D=&work_search%5Brelationship_names%5D=Mycroft+Holmes%2FLestrade&work_search%5Bfreeform_names%5D=&work_search%5Bhits%5D=&work_search%5Bkudos_count%5D=&work_search%5Bcomments_count%5D=&work_search%5Bbookmarks_count%5D=&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=kudos_count&work_search%5Bsort_direction%5D=&commit=Search) 



**Sherlock/John/Mary**

  1. [Definitely Not the Antlers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2683859/chapters/6003431) - wiggleofjudas (WIP but definitely not abandoned)
  2. [“Snow Day”](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1184750) - fannishliss (shortly after the winter holidays)
  3. [Twas The Night Before Christmas With Holmes And The Watsons](http://archiveofourown.org/works/254443) - Random_Nexus
  4. [To Interlace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1096198) - onereeler (bumblebeesandsussex) (written pre-S3)
  5. [The good life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1813633) - Secretsofdreams  
[more](http://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=christmas+%7C%7C+holidays&work_search%5Btitle%5D=&work_search%5Bcreator%5D=&work_search%5Brevised_at%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&work_search%5Bsingle_chapter%5D=0&work_search%5Bword_count%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bfandom_names%5D=Sherlock+%28TV%29&work_search%5Brating_ids%5D=&work_search%5Bcharacter_names%5D=&work_search%5Brelationship_names%5D=Sherlock+Holmes%2FMary+Morstan%2FJohn+Watson&work_search%5Bfreeform_names%5D=&work_search%5Bhits%5D=&work_search%5Bkudos_count%5D=&work_search%5Bcomments_count%5D=&work_search%5Bbookmarks_count%5D=&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=kudos_count&work_search%5Bsort_direction%5D=&commit=Search)



[[MORE]]

**Moriarty/Moran**

  1. [Home for Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/595291) \- ellie_hell (also Johnlock)
  2. [Blinking Lights and Ringing Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/491089) \- taggianto
  3. [The One with the Kissing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/608284) \- ohheyguys
  4. [Naughty or Nice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/582670) \- foldingpaperfigures
  5. [Ugly Christmas Jumpers And Begging Criminal Masterminds](http://archiveofourown.org/works/599600) \- TheBigBadWolf (also Johnlock)  
[more](http://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=christmas+%7C%7C+holidays&work_search%5Btitle%5D=&work_search%5Bcreator%5D=&work_search%5Brevised_at%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&work_search%5Bsingle_chapter%5D=0&work_search%5Bword_count%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bfandom_names%5D=Sherlock+%28TV%29&work_search%5Brating_ids%5D=&work_search%5Bcharacter_names%5D=&work_search%5Brelationship_names%5D=Sebastian+Moran%2FJames+Moriarty&work_search%5Bfreeform_names%5D=&work_search%5Bhits%5D=&work_search%5Bkudos_count%5D=&work_search%5Bcomments_count%5D=&work_search%5Bbookmarks_count%5D=&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=kudos_count&work_search%5Bsort_direction%5D=&commit=Search)



**Sherlock/Lestrade**

  1. [An Open Home](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2695250/chapters/6031034) \- Saziikins
  2. [A Good Gift](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1100328) \- lockedin221b
  3. [Sherlock’s Mistletoe Encounter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/671172) \- LucoLuco
  4. [Christmas Present Interrupted](http://archiveofourown.org/works/666393) \- TiffanyF
  5. [In Which Greg Gets a New Partner, and So Does Sherlock](http://archiveofourown.org/works/458074) \- second_skin
  6. [A Chanukah Story](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1069028) - ariadnes_string   
[more](http://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=christmas+%7C%7C+holidays&work_search%5Btitle%5D=&work_search%5Bcreator%5D=&work_search%5Brevised_at%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&work_search%5Bsingle_chapter%5D=0&work_search%5Bword_count%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bfandom_names%5D=Sherlock+%28TV%29&work_search%5Brating_ids%5D=&work_search%5Bcharacter_names%5D=&work_search%5Brelationship_names%5D=Sherlock+Holmes%2FLestrade&work_search%5Bfreeform_names%5D=&work_search%5Bhits%5D=&work_search%5Bkudos_count%5D=&work_search%5Bcomments_count%5D=&work_search%5Bbookmarks_count%5D=&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=kudos_count&work_search%5Bsort_direction%5D=&commit=Search)



**John/Lestrade**

  1. [Snowflakes (Like Dust in the Sun)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/228173) \- emungere
  2. [On the First Date of Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/585670) \- mm8
  3. [Wish You Were Here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2234448) \- Shadowstar
  4. [Snow on Snow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1017835/chapters/2023672) \- alutiv
  5. [With You Wherever You Are](http://archiveofourown.org/works/608993) \- dangerousdaydream  
[more](http://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=christmas&work_search%5Btitle%5D=&work_search%5Bcreator%5D=&work_search%5Brevised_at%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&work_search%5Bsingle_chapter%5D=0&work_search%5Bword_count%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bfandom_names%5D=Sherlock+Holmes+%26+Related+Fandoms&work_search%5Brating_ids%5D=&work_search%5Bcharacter_names%5D=&work_search%5Brelationship_names%5D=Greg+Lestrade%2FJohn+Watson&work_search%5Bfreeform_names%5D=&work_search%5Bhits%5D=&work_search%5Bkudos_count%5D=&work_search%5Bcomments_count%5D=&work_search%5Bbookmarks_count%5D=&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=kudos_count&work_search%5Bsort_direction%5D=&commit=Search)



**John/Sherlock/Lestrade**

  1. [Home Alone](http://archiveofourown.org/works/297424) \- thirdbird
  2. [Variations on a Theme](http://archiveofourown.org/works/303439?view_full_work=true) \- ImpishTubist
  3. [The Gift That Gives Itself](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1103424) \- lockedin221b
  4. [And To All A Good Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/468772) \- second_skin
  5. [Rest You Merry, Gentlemen](http://archiveofourown.org/works/571640) \- Kestrel337  
[more](http://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=christmas&work_search%5Btitle%5D=&work_search%5Bcreator%5D=&work_search%5Brevised_at%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&work_search%5Bsingle_chapter%5D=0&work_search%5Bword_count%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bfandom_names%5D=Sherlock+Holmes+%26+Related+Fandoms&work_search%5Brating_ids%5D=&work_search%5Bcharacter_names%5D=&work_search%5Brelationship_names%5D=Sherlock+Holmes%2FLestrade%2FJohn+Watson&work_search%5Bfreeform_names%5D=&work_search%5Bhits%5D=&work_search%5Bkudos_count%5D=&work_search%5Bcomments_count%5D=&work_search%5Bbookmarks_count%5D=&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=kudos_count&work_search%5Bsort_direction%5D=&commit=Search)



**Mycroft/Sherlock**

  1. [Chemistry](http://archiveofourown.org/works/346108) \- thinkpink20
  2. [Sherrinford is a great name but a bad brother](http://archiveofourown.org/works/240478) \- orphan_account (Also implied Sherlock/Mycroft/John)
  3. [Drive](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1218625) \- chasingriver
  4. [That One Special Gift](http://archiveofourown.org/works/344431?view_full_work=true) \- deklava
  5. [Delicate](http://archiveofourown.org/works/348986) \- thinkpink20  
[more](http://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=christmas+%7C%7C+holidays&work_search%5Btitle%5D=&work_search%5Bcreator%5D=&work_search%5Brevised_at%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&work_search%5Bsingle_chapter%5D=0&work_search%5Bword_count%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bfandom_names%5D=Sherlock+%28TV%29&work_search%5Brating_ids%5D=&work_search%5Bcharacter_names%5D=&work_search%5Brelationship_names%5D=Mycroft+Holmes%2FSherlock+Holmes&work_search%5Bfreeform_names%5D=&work_search%5Bhits%5D=&work_search%5Bkudos_count%5D=&work_search%5Bcomments_count%5D=&work_search%5Bbookmarks_count%5D=&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=kudos_count&work_search%5Bsort_direction%5D=&commit=Search)



**John/Sherlock/Mycroft**

  1. [Re-Gifting Isn’t Always A Bad Thing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/338373) \- Random_Nexus
  2. [What To Get The Man Who Runs Everything](http://archiveofourown.org/works/235893) \- Random_Nexus
  3. [‘Twas the Night Before Christmas (A Visit from St. Mofftiss)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1079366) \- daasgrrl
  4. [A Different Sort of Christmas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/607430) \- jdmcool
  5. [Just One Night](http://archiveofourown.org/works/310764) \- alafaye  
[more](http://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=christmas&work_search%5Btitle%5D=&work_search%5Bcreator%5D=&work_search%5Brevised_at%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&work_search%5Bsingle_chapter%5D=0&work_search%5Bword_count%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bfandom_names%5D=Sherlock+Holmes+%26+Related+Fandoms&work_search%5Brating_ids%5D=&work_search%5Bcharacter_names%5D=&work_search%5Brelationship_names%5D=Mycroft+Holmes%2FSherlock+Holmes%2FJohn+Watson&work_search%5Bfreeform_names%5D=&work_search%5Bhits%5D=&work_search%5Bkudos_count%5D=&work_search%5Bcomments_count%5D=&work_search%5Bbookmarks_count%5D=&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=kudos_count&work_search%5Bsort_direction%5D=&commit=Search)



**Molly/Lestrade**

  1. [as many names as snow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/578410/chapters/1037830) \- greywash (also Johnlock, Mythea, and more)
  2. [Happy Christmas, You Arse](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1058885) \- 1electricpirate (also Johnlock)
  3. [A Little Happily Ever After](http://archiveofourown.org/works/385312) \- Mazarin221b
  4. [Interested](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1014761) \- QuickLikeLight
  5. [Holly and Ivy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/980894) \- moonblossom  
[more](http://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=christmas+%7C%7C+holidays&work_search%5Btitle%5D=&work_search%5Bcreator%5D=&work_search%5Brevised_at%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&work_search%5Bsingle_chapter%5D=0&work_search%5Bword_count%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bfandom_names%5D=Sherlock+%28TV%29&work_search%5Brating_ids%5D=&work_search%5Bcharacter_names%5D=&work_search%5Brelationship_names%5D=Molly+Hooper%2FLestrade&work_search%5Bfreeform_names%5D=&work_search%5Bhits%5D=&work_search%5Bkudos_count%5D=&work_search%5Bcomments_count%5D=&work_search%5Bbookmarks_count%5D=&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=kudos_count&work_search%5Bsort_direction%5D=&commit=Search)



**Sherlock/Janine**

  1. [Advent III](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2706341) \- Tammany (also Mystrade)
  2. [Christmas Times Two with A Wedding Interlude](http://archiveofourown.org/series/83410) \- DonnesCafe (a series! also Mystrade)
  3. [War Is Over, If You Want It](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2708561) \- Lothiriel84



**Mycroft/Anthea**

  1. [as many names as snow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/578410/chapters/1037830) \- greywash (also Johnlock, Molstrade, and more)
  2. [Every Five Years](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2035029/chapters/4417236) \- InterruptingDinosaur
  3. [Merry Christmas, Sir](http://archiveofourown.org/works/772070) \- ObsidianButterfly
  4. [Many Happy Returns](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1082566) - Hekate1308 (also Shally, Molstrade)  
[more](http://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=christmas&work_search%5Btitle%5D=&work_search%5Bcreator%5D=&work_search%5Brevised_at%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&work_search%5Bsingle_chapter%5D=0&work_search%5Bword_count%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bfandom_names%5D=Sherlock+Holmes+%26+Related+Fandoms&work_search%5Brating_ids%5D=&work_search%5Bcharacter_names%5D=&work_search%5Brelationship_names%5D=Anthea%2FMycroft+Holmes&work_search%5Bfreeform_names%5D=&work_search%5Bhits%5D=&work_search%5Bkudos_count%5D=&work_search%5Bcomments_count%5D=&work_search%5Bbookmarks_count%5D=&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=kudos_count&work_search%5Bsort_direction%5D=&commit=Search)



**Mycroft/Molly**

  1. [In a Winter Wonderland](http://archiveofourown.org/works/609075) \- kingaofthewoods
  2. [In Addition to a Friend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1159692) \- lucybun (Molly is Jewish)



**Sally/Sherlock**

  1. [Many Happy Returns](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1082566) \- Hekate1308 (Also Molstrade, Mythea)
  2. [The First of Many](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1023861) \- Hekate1308



**John/Mary**

[The First Twenty-Five Days of December](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1067303/chapters/2141024) - jankmusic (written pre-S3)

…there are loads more labeled John/Mary, but I suspect many of them do not feature the couple except in the background or as a past relationship.  This one is John/Mary centric!

**Mycroft/John**

[Sleep in Heavenly Peace](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1099265) \- vix_spes

**Irene/Sherlock**

[Ave Verum](http://archiveofourown.org/works/653595) \- Francesca_Wayland

**Sherlock/Moriarty**

[Gift Exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1160680/chapters/2358191) \- Aithilin

**John/Molly**

[Two in Love Become as One](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1043793) \- LadyKailitha

**Sherlock/Molly/John**

[Merry Christmas, Molly Hooper](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1336204/chapters/2784238) - Jobabe

**Sherlock/Victor Trevor**

[Oh Christmas I’ll Be Home.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1524956) \- zaom

**Sherlock/Mycroft/Lestrade**

[Miracle on Baker Street](http://archiveofourown.org/works/608577/chapters/1096684) \- deklava

**Sherlock/John/Mycroft/Lestrade**

[A Sultry Christmas to You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1140084/chapters/2306185) \- VincentMeoblinn (Omegaverse)

**Gen (No relationship)**

  1. [Traditional](http://archiveofourown.org/works/130817) \- DameRuth (HDM fusion)
  2. [Secret Santa](http://archiveofourown.org/works/599126) \- chappysmom
  3. [Huff and Puff](http://archiveofourown.org/works/603488) \- TempletonDashBee (Holmes brothers as kids)
  4. [Cake Full of Plums](http://archiveofourown.org/works/409766/chapters/679527) \- Pargoletta (Holmes brothers as kids)
  5. [The Christmas Special](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1101616) \- Salsify (bat!John AU)  
[more](http://archiveofourown.org/works/search?utf8=%E2%9C%93&work_search%5Bquery%5D=christmas+%7C%7C+holidays+%7C%7C+hanukkah+-%22Sherlock+Holmes%2FJohn+Watson%22+-%22Sherlock+Holmes%2FMolly+Hooper%22+-%22Mycroft+Holmes%2FGreg+Lestrade%22&work_search%5Btitle%5D=&work_search%5Bcreator%5D=&work_search%5Brevised_at%5D=&work_search%5Bcomplete%5D=0&work_search%5Bsingle_chapter%5D=0&work_search%5Bword_count%5D=&work_search%5Blanguage_id%5D=&work_search%5Bfandom_names%5D=Sherlock+%28TV%29&work_search%5Brating_ids%5D=10&work_search%5Bcharacter_names%5D=&work_search%5Brelationship_names%5D=&work_search%5Bfreeform_names%5D=&work_search%5Bhits%5D=&work_search%5Bkudos_count%5D=&work_search%5Bcomments_count%5D=&work_search%5Bbookmarks_count%5D=&work_search%5Bsort_column%5D=kudos_count&work_search%5Bsort_direction%5D=&commit=Search) (didn’t manage to weed out all the relationships, so check the tags)



See a great fic or pairing I’ve left out?  Reblog and add your own!  :)

**Author's Note:**

> Comments welcome, but I’m in the middle of a massive fandom stats backup due to Tumblr purge, so I may be slow to respond.


End file.
